A Story Of 10
by Spectre Omnitrix 5085
Summary: The world has been plagued by zombies, millions and more than billions of them. Ben and the Specialists try to survive and find out why and how the world ended, all the while meeting familiar foes and zombified friends and enemies.
1. Chapter One

**_Heyo! Bet you didn't expect me to come up with another Ben related story did ya? Don't fret, My Life With An Alien Brother will still be updated. It's just getting harder for me to continue, since I keep deleting draft after draft for my wonderful readers. Hopefully the next chapter will be out soon._**

* * *

**Chapter One**

Ben screamed in terror as one of the undead lunged towards him, its malicious eyes hungering for his soul, his flesh and his screams.

He barely dodged the zombie as it barrelled past, satisfying its hunger on some other person.

He whimpered as he saw the red droplets splattering onto the ground, and felt dread and pure unadulterated fear as the man screamed in agony at the torment that befell him.

Shaking horribly, he inched for the watch on his wrist, intending to transform into an alien and save the day as usual. But he couldn't, no he _wouldn't_. Sure he'd been selfish a couple of times. But this time he didn't want to fight.

He...he was scared. Nothing he had dealt with had prepared him even the slightest bit for this.

No amount of warlords or aliens or even clowns could have prepared him for this.

He felt tears well up in his eyes as the mass of the undead turned towards him, their loose pieces of dead flesh detaching from their body with the swaying motion.

Pathetically he ran, adrenaline powered through his veins, and his fight or flight instinct had kicked in, forcing him to use every last ounce of his strength to flee from the zombies behind him.

He turned corner after corner, up every street but they wouldn't stop. He could hear them getting closer. Oh please, no. They were right behind him. One of their blood washed hands slapped him in the back.

Ben tried to fight against his terror. But he was just a kid. Just a kid with a high ego and no guts. Why couldn't he just transform and get out of here? Why couldn't he press the button?

He knew he was done for. He'd be one of the undead.

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad...

He should stop struggling, what was the point? He could just join them, and all of _this_ pain and fear will never bother him again. He could escape the curse that was life.

Squeezing his eyes tight, he said: "I'm sorry."

He stopped running and faced the incoming horde. He spread his arms, and closed his eyes, expecting to feel the millions of teeth drilling into his skin.

But there wasn't. Ben grunted as something slammed into him from the side, and suddenly he was flying far above the zombies.

Cautiously, he opened his eyes.

Carrying him in her arms was a brown haired woman wearing a hoodie and a gun on her back.

"Hey kid." She smiled and they landed on top of a nearby building. She placed him down gently and took out a bow.

She put an arrow into the drawstring and pulled back. Suddenly, Ben heard a loud boom and saw the all the zombies flying into the air, now properly dead.

He looked down at the street below to see a man in full armour minus a helmet with two yellow devices in his grip. Judging by the position he was in, Ben was confident it was him who created the shockwave.

Ben heard the sounds of thrusters and seconds later, he saw 7 more people landing next to the man. The woman held out her hand. Ben let her carry him down there on her thrusters.

He was beginning to feel lightheaded.

"Ruin you idiot! You could've gotten yourself infected! And you know Phoenix is offline."

"I'm fine, can't you see that you blind punk?"

"Guys," Every one stopped arguing as they turned towards the woman. She motioned towards Ben, whom was sitting on the ground, his hugging his knees to his chest.

"Who is he?"

"I don't know."

"Well what do you want us to do? Baby sit him? You know kids will slow us down Castillo, I though we agreed on this. We need to drop him off at some sort of shelter. But he can't come with us."

"Why? Look at him! If we drop him off at any old bunker what good will that do? Those zombies can break through in a month, you saw how powerful they are. Our base was invaded!"

"Alessandra is right, we can't just drop him off at any old bunker. We need to take him somewhere safe."

"Vital signs are questionable. His DNA seems to be mutated."

"What, like a zombie?"

"Negative I see multiple codes, none that I recognize."

Ben could hear all this but he couldn't bring himself to care. He felt sick to the stomach and seconds later he threw up his lunch onto the ground, his stomach contracting rather painfully. He was thankful when a pair of fully gloved hands rubbed his back and eased some of the discomfort. He glanced up into a black helmet, and saw his reflection. "Thanks." He said, still feeling queasy but not as much as before.

The unknown person nodded and walked away.

Ben say back and waited for his fate to be decided. Either he was saved by these people.

Or he faces the undead on his own...

* * *

**_How'd you guys love it? I spent a lot of time brainstorming for a first draft and then I finally completed it into a chapter. You're reading the result. Cya next time._**


	2. Note

**_Hey dear readers. I'm really, really sorry. I haven't updated in a while, and you'd think that with all this Virus thing I'd have more time to write since I'm stuck at home. But I still have online education and it's definitely taking up my time. I'm going to have to take a break for a few weeks or months. At least until COVID 19 blows over. Don't worry, I might sneak in a few chapters, but I can't promise you that I'll be active regularly. I regret doing this, really I do. But I promise you that, even if it takes me 10 years or more, I'll keep writing cause it's my passion._**

**_-Agent XJS10 signing off for now._**


End file.
